


HOUSE OF MEMORIES

by TzuingGum (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: 2min are married, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of drugs, all the lees are siblings, just pretend like yangyang is a lee too please, mentions of self harm, no het activity in this either, so your typical rich family screwed up kids au here, taemin is the weird uncle with kids, they hate each other, they're all adopted, they're are equally fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TzuingGum
Summary: ❝I'm not afraid of God, I'm afraid of Men❞After their father's murder six adopted siblings who hate each other force themselves to come together after knowing that their father would never give their inheritance not until they reconcile with each other. Will they actually be able to reconcile or just put up an act as if they did?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGUE

"You killed him"

"No Taeyong, YOU killed him" a guy with sun-kissed skin, Haechan accused him from the other side of the dinner table, aggressively poking the steak he was about to devour. 

"Y'ALL CAN'T HAVE ONE DINNER WITHOUT TRYING TO ACCUSE EACH OTHER?" Jeno slammed the table standing up, completely done with hearing their quarrels every single day. Oh what he would pay to get out of this house.

"Whoever did this shall pay for it" the door flung open revealing a Mark carrying a tall brunette with an injured neck dripping with crimson liquid. "I- It was one of us" the boy muttered weakly before fainting in his arms.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

“I can't miss someone I never loved"

"TAEYONG SHUT THE FUCK UP THIS IS A FUNERAL" Yangyang shouted at him for acting indifferent during the funeral. A father is a father even if he didn't take care of everyone equally. Yangyang didn't shed a tear but he wasn't happy either. To Yangyang, his later father Minho was like a strict boarding school teacher more than a father. He taught him how cruel the world could be, he taught him how to be strong. It wasn't the same for his siblings.

"When does this get over?" Ten asked, looking down showing an unbothered expression. Truth be told he was very bothered, just didn't want anyone to know he did. To Ten, Minho was his role-model. He looked up to him, he had the talent to tolerate everyone unlike him. What he wanted the most was his affection. Too bad he never got much from him.

_ "Can everyone pl-please stop talking?," _ Mark hushed them in a soft voice, his cheeks stained with tears. He'd been crying ever since he got the news, he hadn't eaten, and ended up crying whenever he tried to talk. To Mark, Minho was perfect, he was his everything. Mark was kind, patient, loving and tolerant just like him. Hell, he was the second favourite child of the household. He was never the first priority for anyone sadly.

"How long has he been there?" Taeyong asked, looking at the corner of the room.

The siblings turned around to see Haechan, Lee Haechan. The favourite child but also the disgrace of the household. He got all the love and affection until he decided to destroy an entire art room out of frustration. Minho was nice, but never forgiving. That day, it was running away or the belt. Haechan chose the latter.

They hadn't seen him in ages. Few say he's a drug dealer, few say he's an underground racer but the truth is: no one really knew. But his tears were evident, he loved Minho even after he stopped loving him for what he did that day, speaking of which no one knew  _ why _ he did that either. 

"Guys... look who he's with," __ Yangyang whispered, Jeno was a menace. He was chaotic and reckless. Minho showered him with all the love he had after Haechan left. Both were together at the corner of the room. It was odd... and suspicious. Jeno even lent his shoulders for Haechan to cry on.

The coffin was buried, Minho now lay six feet under the sand having no one to show his double-faced persona to. The siblings now headed home expecting the worst.

_ "We need to talk"  _ Taemin, their father announced as the siblings sat awkwardly in the living room trying not to make eye contact with each other. Some people just can't click with each other. The only noise heard was the sobs. Even if he didn't cry, Taemin missed him the most, he loved him the most. His orbs were just empty and emotionless now.

"I'm getting old" he started walking around the room admiring the portraits. Minho was a great artist. Every room was filled with his art, which made Taemin miss him even more.

 _"_ It's time we started dividing the inheritance" "incase" "just in case anything happens to me," he said with a weak frail voice. All noise in the room stopped, only the movement of the old clock echoed the house. Footsteps were heard from the stairs, it was a maid who carried a few documents.

Eunha was a loyal addition to the household, Minho trusted her a lot. She handed it over to Taemin and left elsewhere to continue her own work. "Your father was murdered," he announced after a deep inhale. The siblings pretended to be shocked. Who wouldn’t kill him if they had a chance? "His last wish was to make sure you guys finally got along," he continued staring at a blank space.

How hypocritical is it of him to wish that? He treated all of them differently and expected them to love each other equally? That's an obese no.

"All of you can stay here for a year, for a year I'll observe you. If you aren't getting along well, then I think I can write my will to my brother Jongin" He told in a threatening voice. It wasn't a threat, he'd actually do it. The siblings exchanged glares with each other across the room.

Ten tapped his feet on the floor feeling impatient causing a lot of noise. He had a street race to attend. Family wasn't his kind of 'thing'.

Taeyong was an underground boxer, he was the odd-ball of the family who never received any care or attention. To Taeyong, Minho was useless. He'd have felt the same even without a father. Even in the orphanage. He didn't wish to be there either.

The calling bell echoed. Who'd visit them in an hour like this? The maid immediately opened the door to reveal a tall guy, ruffled black hair. Leather coat and a pair of jeans to fit along with it. He wore spherical glasses and looked stoic as possible.

"Ah! There you are. He's Winwin, he’s a psychologist. Since your father" he started tearing up a little, "my hus-husband isn't here, maybe he'll help you to lift your spirits up and Oh! He'll be staying with us too" he told as the new stranger walked in.

Jeno rolled his eyes trying not to get pissed off. But no one could say  _ no  _ to Taemin. Lee Taemin. He loved all his children equally, he helped Ten and Taeyong get out of trouble. Aided Haechan with money every week after he moved out. Bailed Jeno out multiple times, purchased a new credit card for Yangyang whenever he asked and got Mark his first job.

He wasn't perfect, he loved Minho too much he believed every lie he fed him with. 

"You can go choose the rooms on the second and third floor" Taemin instructed, all the siblings ran upstairs to find a room, the mansion was gigantic. One could easily get lost there.

"Winwin will know it if you pretend, you can't fool me" their father shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. They had no intention to get along with each other. They want the money, they need it. Instead of selecting a room all the siblings walked into the same one like an unsaid code and shut the door.

**_"We better do whatever it takes to get rid of him. Whatever."_ ** _ Jeno told in a low growl, taking a knife out of his pocket as all the siblings just nodded. _

_ Their new mission? Get rid of winwin.  _


	3. CHAPTER TWO

"Tell me about them," Winwin asked, taking a sip of the wine served by the maid.

"We're a family, a lovely one," Taemin said with a tired smile. "Tell me about it." He asked, sipping the glass.

"Well, they're all adopted. Mark is the most responsible one ah, he reminds me of Minho a lot. He's a school teacher. His mother had him when she was sixteen. We adopted him when he was two or something" he introduced.

"Want a look around?" He offered as the physiologist just nodded and followed him.

 _"Where were we?"_ He asked and answered his question by himself, "Mark, Mark.. there's nothing to add about him. He's just not that interesting" he chuckled after letting out, Winwin just nodded looking interested. They wandered around the first floor,

"Haechan was next, Aah he's like a child, he- he's an artist, Minho used to like him a lot" Taemin explained, _"used to?"_ Winwin interrogated him for using the past tense. 

"Used to.. used to yea, he- he destroyed all of his art, we didn’t know why or what made him do it but since then Minho never forgave him for that." He told opening a door for them both to enter, as expected it had almost all the abstract paintings he drew before he died. Almost all. _"And then?"_ Winwin asked it was obvious he didn't want to talk about him.

"He moved out, he ran away by himself we found him after a month though," he briefed him about it not wanting to explain much. Winwin could only become more and more furious when he started talking about his children. He didn't love the children like humans.

He loved them like accessories.

"This one looks pretty" Winwin complimented a painting, "That was done by Taeyong when he was a kid." He started, it was a painting of a frog, it surprised him how oddly talented his son was at a very young age, "He's a complicated one. He's actually an offspring of incest" Taemin told as the other slightly choked on the wine. Well, that was a rough start.

"Step-siblings? _ "  _ Winwin asked tentatively, still not recovered from the shock just yet.  _ "Siblings."  _ He replied, making the room more awkward than it already was. At this point, Winwin didn't want to be here. The kids are messed up. Worse, they're adults now. But again, he's getting paid enough to have an early retirement in two years.

"Next is Yangyang!" he started, "I know him" Winwin remembered the name. There wasn't a person around town who didn't know who Yangyang was. He was a celebrity,had starred in too many movies. Easily the most well-spoken and smartest siblings, besides Mark.

"And then there's Ten" he moved on to his other son. Taemin didn't want to explain. Compared to the others, he was normal, had a normal past but he did illegal street racing. He didn't want Winwin to know that side of him just yet nor did he want him to know that he's secretly helping him get away with it.

"He's a good child," Taemin lied as he slowly walked out of the art room with Winwin and closed the door. "His rings and tattoos don't look like it" the other snickered hoping he'll tell more about him. "Kids these days" Taemin just shrugged it off refusing to reveal anything else.

"I know Jeno," Winwin said, before the old man could continue, "How come?" He questioned. "He's been in Jail, I've gone there to interrogate a few inmates and saw him once" "and then I saw him here so I assume he's your son," he told as he emptied the cup he'd been drinking from.

They were too loud upstairs. It would even sound like they were getting well with each other. In reality, the room was chaotic.

"I'll kill him," Jeno announced.

"No, absolutely not! You do NOT get bail for murder." Yangyang screamed at him and immediately put his hands over his lips cursing at himself for being too loud. He wasn't worried about his brother getting into jail, he was more worried about his public image being damaged, Thank goodness the public didn't know about his siblings or she'd be cancelled by now.

Ten tapped the wall with the rusted iron ring he wore over his fingers. He was impatient to get out of the room first.

_"Or"_ Mark started speaking in his low but polite voice, Ten stopped tapping to listen to what he had to say. He had a very interesting way to catch their attention. "Or, maybe we'll bribe him enough to make him leave." He told with a smile, trying to calm everyone down. Mark and his goody-two-shoes behavior was getting him nowhere. At Least with his brothers.

"As annoying as Jeno is, let's kill him, he's the one who'll go to jail anyway," Taeyong cried, popping his knuckles as Mark rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by the sound. Jeno was in no mood to joke, he would kill him in a heartbeat and would not regret the decision.

"We have a maid," Yangyang broke the silence.

"Yes? What about her?" Ten questioned, "we'll ask her to poison his tea. Or food. Or anything in that'll make him die in a less suspicious way." he explained as the majority agreed with her. Was this idea perhaps from a movie he’d starred in before? Because there was no way he’d come up with an idea that’ll be practical. Mark shook his head in disappointment. This wasn't how things are supposed to be.

"Are you guys dumb. Or are you guys high?" Haechan intruded. "We deal with this dude now Dad is going to get another. What are you going to do huh?" He questioned as his siblings pondered over that thought. He was right. Taemin will get a new one once he's gone.

"We'll wait for a year to kill him. And try not to kill each other in the process" Taeyong made a point. Now they have an entire year to carefully plan out his murder. _"I hear something"_ Jeno murmured as the others didn't bother to pay him any attention. It wasn't done on purpose, it's just a reflex. Being the spoilt child, the siblings loved ignoring him whenever he did anything.

Seeing that no one cared. He rushed to the opening, the others looked at him in suspicion. Was he going for the kill this early? They won’t be surprised if he did. He opened the door with full force as a maid stumbled in. They should've paid attention to him earlier.

She had overheard their entire plan. The brothers never trusted her, she was the type to snitch whenever she had the chance. Jeno pulled her in, with the rage evident in his eyes. They weren’t sure whether they had to stop him from killing her… or hiding the body. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE

"I- I swear I didn't hear anything!" Eunha shrieked in terror.

"We didn't even ask you. If you're admitting it this early, you did hear us. Didn't you." Mark threatened in a low growl he possessed. He questioned the poor maid like how he interrogated his employees at work, unlike the others Mark was the only sibling who had a seemingly normal job. From the words he used, it was evident that he wasn’t an easy person to dodge. 

"I won't tell anyone I promise." She told with a low volume almost swallowing all her words, "I didn't hear you." Mark continued using that tone of his till she looked up a little. "I won't tell anyone," she told a little louder.

It looked like Mark was giving instructions to one of his workers. With nothing else to say, Eunha scurried away from the room in terror. In a way, she was happy the siblings never got along, if they did they'd plan her murder and successfully get away with it.

_ "Woah there missy why're you runnin' they scared you?"  _ Taemin asked as she was sprinting down the stairs.  _ "No, no not at all. They-"  _ she panted trying to catch her breath back again,  _ "they were talking and I want- wanted to give them time alone"  _ she completed her sentence by squeezing out a fake smile.  _ "Is that so?"  _ Winwin questioned again as she just nodded and continued to rush to her room.

He could read that she wasn't saying the truth, but if it's something she won't say, then he can't make her to. Noise prevailed from the rooms above as the siblings decided to have a quarrel on who shares a room with whom. They shared their rooms when they were children, but back then they couldn't have a say with what they wanted and most importantly they didn't have the same hatred against each other years ago.

They had one guest room on the first floor and six on the second floor. But the second floor had been sealed off and restricted cause Minho was found dead there. The detectives and officers needed to do a clean investigation on who killed him. The floor will most likely be sealed off till they find the murder. Haechan was the first to give in.

"If you're going to keep fighting, then I'll choose to stay in with Mark" he shouted out, to receive a radio silence for the next few minutes . "I'll choose Yanyang then cause even if I'd like to bury him six feet under I can't cause he's a celeb" Taeyong stated his reason as Yangyang balled his fists controlling himself from lashing out on him like an animal out of its enclosure. ”I refuse to share a room with this bastard” he cried running his fingers through his hair. A regular habit of his to keep himself presentable at all costs.

_ "Then go sleep in the living room"  _ Ten taunted him, rolling his eyes. He wasn't affected or had his pride hurt by what he heard. He had gotten more of an idea on where to rest for the night. "Oh, sure!" He announced walking out of the door in a rage.

He did plan on sleeping over the couch, it’s not like he slept on his mattress in his penthouse. No one had a reason to stop him.They didn’t want to fuel his ego by convincing him to room with Taeyong. Jeno slid his small pocket knife back to where it belonged and stared at everyone in the room, "Well, I won't have to room with anyone if I run first and lock the door right?" He cocked his eyebrow and ran to a room he chose.

Damn. He had a point. Taeyong and Ten rooming together was a recipe for disaster. Even if one of the two doesn't wake up tomorrow morning, it won't shock anyone anymore. Haechan heavily disliked the room he chose. It's not like she loved the mansion, to begin with anyway. Somehow the memory of him being taught to walk, talk and behave like a machine haunted it much more than he wanted it to. He only came back here for the money. The inheritance.

Mark would be the only sibling who didn't feel completely disgusted to meet them again. At least not yet, Taeyong and Ten didn't look each other in the eye. Ten's pent up aggression of missing his race would be vented out on his brother if they had a conversation with each other.

Jeno was comfortable in his room, and so was Yangyang. The couch was oddly satisfying enough for her to sleep well. Not for Haechan, just not him. Everyone except him slept well. Unable to sleep he left to do the only thing he wasn't supposed to. Go to the second floor.

It bothered his brain so much thinking about how, someone everyone loved, someone everyone adored. Someone who had a fake kind face to anyone and made sure he never had a conflict with people just die all of a sudden? Get murdered? He had done a lot of crappy things as a human being.

But not to the point he deserved death. What wrong did he do? But Haechan didn't complain about the fact he was gone. He was joyful he didn't have to deal with her step-father’s anger anymore. The corridor was dark, he couldn't turn on the light and reveal where he is to everyone. He decided to continue the walk in the dark.

A door was already open by a little, he pushed it away farther as it did a little squeak and entered the room. It had no curtains, the moonlight shone into the room lighting it up enough for him to view a few paintings, although just a few. He felt confused as soon as he saw a very familiar one. It took a good amount of time for him to realize that it was his. He decided to walk slower and more careful that he initially did as the floor creaked with every step he took.

He viewed every painting that was visible, it was almost time for him to leave till he stepped on an elevated surface. A foot to be exact. A figure taller than him. Haechan lived a rough life alone, but never did he have to learn to attack people or defend himself from them. The unknown figure apprehended him by pulling him by his bicep and muffled his scream with their fingers, pinning him to the ground.

Haechan wasn’t a weakling, he was way far from that. He used all his might to kick the stranger between his legs and thrashed around the ground for freedom clangoring the feeble wooden floor. It wasn’t enough, all his energy was never enough to defeat him. Just before he could take another move the stranger now had a sharp object to his neck. Any more struggling could have him deceased. Small footsteps were heard from a distance, if they don’t make it in time they’d have to pay for another casket.

He didn’t understand  _ why  _ he was attacked, or 

_ Who was it? _


End file.
